Lorelei Faraday
Lorelei Faraday (ローレライ ファレーデー, Roorerai Fareedee) is a member of Aeternum's Nine Elementals. Being the strongest female among the group, her power commands respect and admiration. She has come to be known as the High Priestess (ヒ プリエステス, Hi Puriesutesu) due to her great achievements. Among the Nine, she was originally the second strongest overall, that was until Yarrow Aurora came. She though still retained her status of having greater Magic Power than Yarrow. Appearance Lorelei is a beautiful woman, argued as one of the most beautiful by the people of Aeternum. She has long smooth shiny black hair with subtle hues of purple that reaches her waist. She is of average height at 5"4. She has a slim body with beautiful skin. Her most favorite trait is her large bosom. Personality Considered a calculating woman of the highest regard. Intelligent and highly empirical makes up the core of her personality. She despite acting like a child at time, can be as serious as queen. She is can be a bit prideful. For she takes great pride in that among the Nine she is the strongest female. However even Lorelei admits if Aine Euryphresea, could use her Light for offensive capabilities; she could definitely possess equal power to her if not even the Aspiring Pillar. In regard to Annarose Antoinette, she has a bit of a low opinion of her. Not because of anything trivial, but because she is the laziest of the Elementals. Never coming to meetings, barely ever even leaving her castle. However she has no hatred for her or Aine. Infact she often will visit them with prisoners of her prison Verfemung to clean their cities. History Lorelei was born to a noble family, however her's was destroyed in one of the civil wars that plagued Aeternum. She was only a little girl not even old enough to remember her surname. Magical Abilities Pangaea of the World (パンゲーア オフ ス ウォールド, Pangeea ofu su Woorudo) is an extremely powerful and ancient variation of Spatial Magic. Pangaea of the World works like a game board. Moving pieces instantly to another place. The magic is based on spatial replacement or basically moving from Point A to Point B. The range of this magic is rather an interesting point. Normally the range of this magic isn't to far. Even past Wizard Saints could only move things around a small town. However Lorelei Faraday, has able to expand the effect of this. By using the currents of Magic Power under the soil called Ley Lines, she can use it all over Aeternum. Also this magic can make use of the Ley Lines in other way. Spatial Magic can't normally disable or negate this magic. This magic does have one major draw back. Only things or persons on the ground can be transported. If something is so much as half a millimeter off the ground it won't work. Although even if the person is above ground, touching something connected to the Earth can be targeted. Alzoraga's Labyrinth (宝王の常入れ替わり迷宮 (アルぞラガー·ラビリンス), Aruzoragā Rabirinsu; lit. "Ever-Shifting Maze of the Treasure King") is a powerful Caster Magic used in age's past, serving many uses — one of which is the safeguarding of various treasures and artifacts. It's considered to be a form of Lost Magic because of its potency and how old it is. Though knowledge of this magic has been mainly lost, there are a few users of it in the modern age — learning it either from another user or remnants of ancient texts pertaining to it. This magic had various uses in the past — mainly keeping thieves from potentially looting the treasure of a noble or king. It's said that those trapped within this magic can never escape; their fate forever bound to this ever-changing labyrinth, destined to wander its ever-shifting walls until their time of death. Furthermore, there have been instances where the caster installed various traps & summoned various monsters within this deadly maze in order to hasten the intruder's demise. This made the magic very useful to many. It's said that there are certain areas of the magical world where this magic is still in use, having existed for time in-memorable in order to ensnare those who go after riches of various kinds. The labyrinth created is not of the caster's design exactly. In terms of who is the architect it's more accurate to say the victim is . Infact the caster has little to no control over the maze created. The caster in similar to enchanting casts the spell over the object in question. The object in turn absorbs Ethernano from the area, to keep the spell lasting. The spell once caught a person, uses their willpower and senses to alter their brains. It makes them "think" of the most dangerous and difficult route to take toward the object. The victims willpower in turn affect the surrounding environment, even causing buildings and walls to shift. Lorelei cast this spell over her prison. Vast Magic Power: 'Despite her average size, Lorelei has one of the largest stores of Magic Power among any mage to walk the continent of Aeternum; some would say she had a combined reserve of all those of the Wizard Saints of Ishgar. She can use very destructive and powerful spells, but feel little to no fatigue. When Lorelei decides that she is going to get serious, her aura is given off with incredibly powerful pressure; unleashing a powerful shockwave which causes a crater in the earth and the rocks created by it to suspend loosely in the thick cloud of Ethernano. This technique certainly contributes to the notion that Lorelei is incredibly fearsome, and her aura is so great it can be felt from a over three miles away and it has the tendency to make people perspire in fear. When exerting her magical aura she can even stop weaker spells simply by giving off magic energy greater than the attack. The presence it exudes is completely in tune with her maniacal persona; as the magical pressure itself has a feeling equal to that of Lorelei's emotions. Aside from the fearsome aura, she is able to use her magic to generate powerful spells that can easily outlast that of her opponent; should they survive long enough to even use up all of their eternano. Her skills and master over the manipulation, creation, and absorption of eternano is aptly befitting to one of the strongest mages on her continent. Among the entire Nine Elementals she is the only one powerful enough to challenge Irminsul one-on-one. *'Blessing: A type of magical skill that is often linked to Enchantment. The difference between the two, Enchantment adds magic factors to something that normally wasn't magical. Blessing does a similar function, however a blessing is designed to be a specific power countermeasure to something. * Magical Aura: A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of the user's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Ethernano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by the user. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Lorelei's aura, being that of the Elementals rank, is of monstrous power, stopping basic attacks with ease and intimidating the weaker minded mages into dual. *** Defenser (魔関 (ディフェンサー), Difensā lit. Magic Barrier) is a basic magic spell, and one of the first spells any magician learns. **** Defenser Counter: Defenser is also capable of being utilized as a form of counterattack, allowing the user to deliver damage to the attacker when the user is hit; essentially, it is just as it is labeled; a counterattack. When performing Defenser Counter, the user kicks Defenser away from them upon the moment of the spell being activated, before returning to them as magnetized. This serves not only as a reflector, but also as an unpredictable approach to opponents. If timed correctly, it will trip opponents, leaving them vulnerable to follow-up attacks. Upon contact with the opposing technique, Defenser reverses the opponent's attack, whether it be close-range or projectile, upon them, returning it to sender, causing the user to retaliate in any way that they wish as well. If the attack is a projectile, it will simply be deflected behind them and upwards at about a thirty degree angle. It's worth noting explosive projectiles can still explode and will still do damage if they are struck when the Defenser is dissipated. If the attack is a powerful spell such as a Secret Art, then the attacker will be knocked back at a ninety degree angle. The user is capable of leaping out of the counterattack, allowing them to take the opponent by surprise. Essentially, a Defenser, when used to counter, multiplies a spell or technique's damage by one point five percent when there is a successful counter. If a projectile is reversed several times, then this method of harnessing Defenser will be rendered null and void, as the user loses the energy to retain the stance, and the projectile just passes through the stance and damages the user normally. Defenser is capable of being used for regular offense, as with it, the user is capable of knocking their opponent downwards. Defenser, when used as a counterattack, weaker when used against airborne opponents, and doesn't become invincible. It can travel through enemies unhindered, though. However, since the user kicks it, they cannot hold it in place, meaning that timing is crucial in reflecting projectiles. Note that when Defenser comes back to the user, it can also reflect any projectiles back at any angle at the last second. Enchantment (付加術, Fukajutsu Lit. Magical Attribute Manipulation): Lorelel has be praised with extremely high proficiency and control in the art of enchantment; so much that she's classified as a High Enchanter (高位付加術士, ハイエンチャンター, Hai Enchantā). She learned this Magic skill while studying at the Spiral Spire. While she has the typical abilities to manipulate and alter the landscapes, climates, and the terra firma of the world itself. Furthermore to manipulate the atmosphere, people, and objects by "enchanting" them into any forms on however way she desires. However what makes her different, than the High Enchanter Irene Belserion is that she rarely uses this power. As the High Priestess of the Kingdom she needed to learn a large quantity of Magic. She has also combined her enchanting skills, with her medical skills. In certain situation she will combined Enchantment with Elixir for her most severely sick or injured patients. *'Reverse of the Dead World': (レバーヒーウ オフ ス ディアッド ウォールド, Rebaahiiu ofu su Diaddo Woorudo Lit. Reversal of the Deceased): Lorelei has done what others had considered impossible or forbidden, to bring the dead back to Earthland. However that is only the literal word explanation. Lorelei can summon the souls of the dead back to Earthland. She enchants the land for miles to where one third of Aeternum was the affected. By enchanting the land in a specific manner. By manipulating the Ethernano in the area, she transforms it akin to the afterlive's Ethernano. This in turn reverses the properties of spatial divide, making the Land of the Dead and the Physical World closer. Then by acting like a magnet the enchanted land can draw souls to the physical world. However to give them a physical body they need blood or biological tissue they had. Once the soul becomes physical they are restored to their prime they had in life. However theory bodies can't sustain much damage as the physical body is fake. *'Inorganic Animation': (イノーガニク アニマティオン, Inooganiku Animation Lit. Lifeless to Life): While a basic application of Enchantment, Lorelei has the power to enchant life to the lifeless. This technique is rather unorthodox as all kinds of Magic can manipulate all matter of things or persons. However she by fusing life into inorganic matter, can bring such things such as elements as her personal army. The inorganic she brings to life can work and make decisions independently of Lorelei. Elixir: This magic was created by Lorelei herself and is the only known user of it. She learned that by mixing different ratios of Ethernano into blood stream, she could create what is called Ether Cells. Ether cells are magically microscopic organism that are created from Ethernano. She can heal herself by drinking drops of her blood. Physical Abilities Great Physical Strength: Her strength is greatly high. As a result of her medical knowledge and magic. She has learned, how to strength her muscles stamina and endurance beyond what is typically allowed for her size. Quotes Trivia *Lorelei as the High Priestess is considered the strongest female in the Nine Elementals. Category:Caster-Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Healing Mage